


Someone Right Under Your Nose

by Overlord_of_Pairings



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Bisexual Character, Demisexual Nate Lawson, Demisexuality, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings
Summary: Everett wants to be the one to take Nate's V-card. Nate feels confused by how okay he is with that thought.
Relationships: Everett Gray/Nate Lawson
Kudos: 2





	Someone Right Under Your Nose

"You know, I think it's about time you lose that V-card of yours."

Nate spit out his water. Luckily, Everett, sitting directly across from him, knew him well enough to dodge the spray, and didn't even look up from eating his fries as he did so.

That might have been enough to make Nate think that maybe he'd hallucinated those words - and oh, he desperately wanted to believe that - but the little smirk that tugged ever-so-slightly at his (possibly insane) best friend's lips washed that down the drain.

"Wha..." Nate sputtered incredulously for a moment, cheeks burning warmer than he would like. "What the hell, Everett?! Why are you-?! What _made_ you-?! And in _public_!"

Everett's little smirk then blossomed into a full-on grin as Nate continued his frantic babbling. "Let me know when you're finished, and I'll happily answer," Everett said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nate promptly shut up with one last groan. He shot Everett a glare, and said in a strained voice, "I'm done. Explain yourself."

Everett beamed. "Well, think about it!" he said. "One day you're gonna be, like, thirty, or forty, and you'll finally decide to fuck-"

"Please don't say it like that!"

Everett snickered, but continued, "Fine, you'll decide to _make love_ to someone," he said, his voice dripping with Bae-like sarcasm, "and then guess what? You won't know what to do! And why? Because you won't have any experience." He placed a hand on his chest, eyes going wide and 'innocent'. "I'm just thinking of you, Nate, really. I don't want you to humiliate yourself when that day comes."

Nate scoffed, cheeks still a burning red. He took a quick drink from his water, and glared once more at Everett. "Okay, even if I was willing to go along with this _plan_ of yours, who exactly do you suggest I... Lose my _virginity_ with?"

Everett hummed, resting his chin on his hand. "Good question," he said lightly. "If only we knew someone... Someone who you don't mind being around... Someone who can touch you casually without you even noticing they've done it... Someone who's just right under your nose..." Everett's smirk was unmistakable at this point - Nate knew that Everett had someone in mind, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who it was.

Somehow, Everett seemed to realize this, and his smirk only grew. "Maybe someone who wouldn't mind a casual fuck... A guy, even, if you're into that?"

Nate's nose scrunched up in slight disgust. "Uh, you're not suggesting I go ask Shiloh-"

"No, you idiot!" That was all it took, apparently, for amusement to give way to annoyance for Everett. He sighed, dropping his hand from his face and eyes falling to the table between them. "Ugh, just forget it..."

Nate frowned. Well, it was a relief that Everett wasn't suggesting that he go and have sex with Shiloh, but he was still a little concerned...

"Ah..."

"Hm?"

Everett chuckled a bit, eyes staring intently at the lower part of Nate's face. "You got a little ketchup on your chin, there." Before Nate could even reach for a napkin, Everett reached over, across the table, and gently wiped off the substance with his thumb. The touch was quick, yet somehow it burned all the same.

Not the normal burn, though. Not the kind that told Nate that he was letting someone too close.

It was a slower, nicer burn, that spread over his face and neck and chest. That told him to let Everett closer.

_What the fuck._

* * *

Late that night, Nate found himself locked into the bathroom that was attached to his and Everett's bedroom. He sat on the lid of the toilet, his right leg shaking violently as he curled forward, clutching his head in his hands.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that... Discussion from earlier.

More specifically, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about that touch, that burning touch that Nate wanted to feel again and again.

Maybe somewhere else, though.

His breath hitched at the thought of feeling Everett's hands somewhere else on his body. At the thought that it might feel just as good - maybe even better - than it did when it just barely brushed his chin.

"Fuck..."

Now, Nate knew quite well what the heat stirring inside him, pooling in his gut meant. He knew. He wasn't stupid, and it wasn't the first time he'd felt such desire, really - it was just that it was the first time he'd felt it in relation to _Everett_.

The simple thought of Everett increased the burning heat he felt, and he cursed yet again.

He forced himself to sit up, if only because he was starting to be able to see the outline of his forming erection out of his peripheral vision, and he didn't really want to deal with it at the moment.

Or _ever_ , really.

Because if he did that - if he touched himself, while... While thinking of his best friend, then there would just be no going back from there. He'd have to live with that knowledge of what he'd done, and the guilt that would surely come with, and... And what if someone heard?

What if _Everett_ heard?

What if he walked in - Nate hadn't locked the door, after all - and saw him? What if Nate happened to be saying his name right as Everett walked in, and Everett saw what he was doing, and why he was saying his name... And what if, just maybe, Everett gave that half-smile, half-smirk of his, and...

Okay, this wasn't helping.

And what was making it worse was the goddamned pants.

He let out another curse, and began unbuttoning them.

"I am going straight to hell when I die."

Definitely.

* * *

Minutes later, Nate stared down at the mess on his palm in a mixture of disgust, horror and terrified realization all at once.

* * *

"Hey, Everett?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what you talked to me about, the other day... Over at Fuchsia?"

"We talked about a _lot_ of stuff. Be more specific."

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. I've been, uh, thinking, and... I think maybe if I was gonna do anything like that, I'd want it to be... Well, with you, so-"

"Cool. Tonight, our room, eight PM, and don't you dare be late. Unless you're gonna back out, I guess, but if that's the case just let me know beforehand, okay?"

Nate almost wants to be shocked by how enthusiastic Everett seems - he's grinning so much that Nate wonders if he even realizes it - but looking back on a few things, maybe he shouldn't be.

* * *

Despite how Everett brought it up, and despite his overly-excited attitude about it all, he was also kind. He asked probably a hundred times over if Nate was really, one hundred percent sure about this. If he really, really wanted it.

Nate ended up having to shut him up with a kiss. It was a chaste one - no tongue yet - but it _was_ firm, and left absolutely no room for doubt.

When he pulled away, Everett just offered a bright, soul-shattering grin before shoving Nate down on his bed.

* * *

When it was all over - Everett was too skilled for Nate's comfort, and he tried not to think about the reasons for it - Everett pulled out, gentle and slow. He tossed the condom unceremoniously into the nearest trash can, and then - before Nate could do anything - he laid down and tucked himself up and under Nate's arm.

Apparently, Everett, despite all indications to the otherwise, was a cuddler.

 _It's sweet,_ Nate thought.

In the back of his mind, he also thought that he was both literally and metaphorically fucked.


End file.
